prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Saiark
are the main monsters of [[Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!|''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!]] and are made from the dark reflections of people's souls. They are usually summoned by the generals of the Phantom Empire when they find a likely victim. If the Cures fail to defeat the monster, the person can be stuck like this forever trapped in a dark mirror. If there are several Saiarks, they can combine to form one bigger Saiark. Appearance The monsters appear as large minions of the generals, usually taking on a trait or two of the victim's darkness. They wear red sunglasses and scarves that have a certain color depending on who summoned it: green (Namakelder), pink (Hosshiwa), yellow (Oresky), white (Phantom) , purple (Madam Momere) , dark blue (Queen Mirage) and red (Red). In episode 40, there were ones who had multi-colored scarves, possibly because they were all jointly summoned by Namakelder, Hosshiwa and Oresky. Sometimes, they have different styles in any condition. Red's Saiarks also have red bodies and their sunglasses are shaped differently. When one of the Generals of the Phantom Empire he/she invokes fallowing incantation to summon a Saiark. '''Namakelder:' "Let the future reflected in the mirror turn terrible! Come, come, Saiark!" (鏡に映る未来を最悪にしろ！こいこい、サイアーク！ Kagaminiutsuru mirai o saiaku ni shiro! Koi koi, saiāku!) Hosshiwa: "Let the future reflected in the mirror turn terrible! Welcome, my Saiark!"( 鏡に映る未来を最悪に変えちゃって！ いらっしゃい、サイアーク Kagaminiutsuru mirai o saiaku ni kae chatte! Irasshai, saiāku) Oresky: "Let the future reflected in the mirror turn terrible! Come on, Saiark!" (鏡に映る未来を最悪に変えろ！ カモン、サイアーク！''Kagaminiutsuru mirai o saiaku ni kaero! Kamon, saiāku!) '''Phantom:' "Let the future reflected in the mirror turn terrible!" (鏡に映る未来を最悪で満たせ! Kagaminiutsuru mirai o saiaku de mitase!) Queen Mirage: "Let the future reflected in the mirror turn terrible! Come Out! Saiark!" (鏡に映る未来を最悪に変えよ！ いでよ、サイアーク！''Kagaminiutsuru mirai o saiaku ni kaeyo! Ideyo, saiāku!'') List of Saiarks Trivia *"Saiark" appears to be translated from terrible or worst. * These are the first monsters to gain energy from humans when they're having no negative feelings. * This is the first season to have the monster already strong since their first appearances and are difficult to defeat. *Namakelder's Saiarks spread mold everywhere. *Hosshiwa's Saiarks turn the environment into sweets and desserts. *Oresky's Saiarks create a barren wasteland with dark clouds. *Phantom's Saiarks turn the environment into amethyst mines or crystal. **His also appear to have protrusions on their heads and different-looking sunglasses compared to the other Saiarks. *Madam Momere's Saiarks turn the environment into a frozen land. * Mirage's Saiarks creates a fog and utter chaos. * Red's Saiarks have different-shaped sunglasses as well and have red bodies but their environment is unknown. *The scarf on the Saiark shows which generals summoned it (Namakelder: Green, Hosshiwa: Pink, Oresky: Yellow), Blue (Queen Mirage), Phantom: White, Madam Momere: Purple and red (Red). Saiarks with blue scarves are more powerful, but that could be because the Cures's powers were weakened because of the strong presence of the Phantom Empire. When the Oresky Trio summoned the Saiarks simultaneously, their scarves were multi-colored. *Similar to Jikochuu, they are summoned without fusing to an object. *When multiple people are captured, they could sometimes either produce multiple Saiarks or just one. *In episode 41, several Saiarks from past episodes were summoned, though they all had dark blue scarves instead of the ones they had on the first time they were featured because they were summoned by Queen Mirage instead of the respective general. Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Phantom Empire